Kingdom of Time
by Janko
Summary: Two sisters were born perfect...and are unknowing going to be sacrificed—that is until they join up with Luffy and his pirate crew. UPDATED! CHAPTER 18 ADDED!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Four years, four months, four weeks, four days, four hours, four minutes, four seconds...those born perfectly are a rarity within the circle of time. Within the Kingdom those born perfect must always be brought to an end...to ensure that Order never slips. Or else the Master of Time shall wreck havoc across the universe...

The sound of children crying and screaming made an eerie silence come over the village. A hundred years had passed since the last 'perfect' children had been born in Natsu. Still...it was hard to deal with the guilt of killing innocent children—but it was for the sake of everyone that it must be done.

Grasping her mother's sleeve a four years old red head couldn't hold back the tears of terror. Strange men had shown up waiting their mother to hand them over for a 'greater good'. Of course, like any mother she refused, countering that every child deserves a chance to live. In her mother's arms, safely bundled in blankets was her new born sister, crying from fright and confusion.

" Please...spare their lives..."

Growing impatient, the leading man stepped forth," You know what must be done."

Eyes flaring with anger and desperation their mother stood, handing the newborn to her eldest daughter," You will not take them away..."

" Will you foresaken the world for the sake of your children?"

" I will..."

Sighing the man came to a final conclusion," We will allow your children to live...until they are older. That way they can make the decision themselves...but in return you must leave Natsu...and never come near any of the other villages that are linked with The Kingdom of Time."

Hesitating slightly she had no choice but to agree," Fine..anything for my children."

As she turned to leave her first born daughter cried out," Mama!"

First off...disclaimer! One Piece does NOT belong to me—thusly...neither does Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, or Ussop! However Hikaru and Hikari do—so do the bad guys and the villages were from my imagination as well! Yay! No lawsuits here either!

So..what do you guys think of my first One Piece fanfiction so far? I know...no Luffy and the others—not yet anyways. But they'll come in the first chapter.

———————————————————————————————————


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Upon Introduction

14 years later...

" You what?" Screeched a carrot top, wanting nothing more than to throw her captain overboard." You lost the map? You idiot!"

Watching the two squabble, the former pirate hunter sat relaxed and looking out over the distance. His captain claiming it was an accident and that it wouldn't be hard to find land, since they map(before they lost it) said that a an island village was near by.

" Do you hear that?" asked a blonde walking up on deck." Sounds like two beautiful women singing. I didn't think sirens existed."

" Sanji..." Everyone began before spotting land and...two young girls singing.

It had been a fairly normal day, shopping at the market and chatting with the towns people like they did everyday. Two sisters walked along the shore holding bags of groceries..as a pirate ship came into view. Abruptly the merry song the girls had been singing ended—once again the chance to make their dreams come true.

" What a beautiful song!" murmured a blonde aboard as he exited the ship." If I hadn't heard it with my own ears I'd swear it was two angels singing."

Smiling from ear to ear the youngest nodded her head, her black hair bouncing this way and that," People have said that before!"

" Then I'm honored to be the presence of angels, and such beautiful ones."

The youngest giggled while the oldest, had to keep from blushing the same color as her red hair," Thanks for the compliment. I'm Hikaru Suroko."

" I'm Hikari!"

" Fitting names..." spoke the blonde with a polite bow." I'm Sanji."

" And I'm Luffy!" shouted a boy wearing a straw hat, leaping off the ship a small distance behind Sanji. The rest of the introduction followed—Zoro, Nami, and Usopp.

Smiling as Hikari tugged on her sleeve Hikaru turned to the Straw Hat crew," You guys need a place to stay? There's plenty of room where we live."

" A bit much but whatever!" Laughed Hikari." We get all the free space we want...although I'm still not sure why. Haha!"

Zoro, with an uneasy expression, stood planted to the ground," I don't think—"

" It would be rude to refuse Zoro..." Sanji said with a smile." We'd be honored."

It had taken some coaxing but Zoro finally agreed, in the end he was just out numbered. Walking to their house wouldn't take long since it wasn't a long distance from the beach. Along the way the sisters began to learn about their new visitors dreams.

" So...what are your dreams?" inquired Luffy, stopping to stare at some strange animals as it trotted by.

Instantly Hikari beamed," Our dreams? Our dream is to become famous singers!" Clasping her hands with her sister's she continued." And become part of pirate crew! That way we'd not only be famous we'd be infamous! Plus we'd be heard out at sea which would go great with the name we've been given. Voice of the Sea."

Everyone but Luffy fell to the ground creating a cloud of dirt," VOICE OF THE SEA! YOU'RE ALREADY FAMOUS!"

With a half laugh, Hikaru unlocked the door, stepping aside to let everyone in," Yeah...other reasons are involved in my dream of becoming a pirate muscian. If I'm able to travel the sea...then I might be able to find someone I'm searching for. I haven't seen her since I was very little..."

" I'm searching for someone also!" chimed Luffy." Maybe we can search together! It would be great to have muscians aboard the ship!"

" REALLY?" shouted Hikari, almost tripping over a table." You'd really let us join your crew? Oh my gosh...woohoo! Yes! Yes! Yes! I accept this invitation!" Lunging at her elder sister the blonde squealed and laughed until she started crying." Can we? Can we?"

" Ugh...Hikai...I can't breath..." Squirming from her sister's grasp Hikaru was tackle/hugged again. Sighing, her frown became a smile." Sure...we'll join your crew Captain Luffy."

————

Yeah! The _real_ chapter 1 is finished! YAAAY! It seems rushed though...but it wasn't::crying: At least I didn't means for its to...:sniffle:

Just as a pointer...the youngest sister won't be falling in love...it'll be Hikaru. Hikari isn't ready for a relationship and she'll say it later on(she values her independence). The sad thing is though...I don't know who with. :sweatdrop: I'm thinking Zoro...or Luffy...Sanji..? OH I DON'T KNOW! They're all so cute!

————————————————————————————————————


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: So Many Secrets

Heading back home after getting some more provisions and grog, which Zoro had specifically asked for, Hikaru had nothing to fear from her new crewmates. Well, nothing but having all their food gobbled up, another reason she went to town for groceries. A feirce blush crept across her cheeks as the image of the handsome crew members flashed into her mind. Never had she seen such gorgeous men in her life! Giggling hysterically she barely heard the voice that called to her.

" Child..." It was the local fortune teller, Suni if memory served her right. The woman was aged beyond her years, with a nose like Baba Yaga's(lol), her face half hidden behind her dirty cloak." Great danger awaits ye...should ye chase ye dreams. Many a secret hidden...horrible storms to be overcome. Death waits at ye door.." Clutching the bag of food to her chest, Hikaru slowly turned to leave." Should ye leave this island! Great misfortune!"

Fear shown bright in her eyes as the red head all but ran down the street, catching sight of the mayor speaking with an officer." Ms. Suroko...what on earth?"

" The fortune teller..." gasped Hikaru, having trouble catching her breath after the run.

" Ah.." Mumbled the mayor before smiling and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder." You should never believe what a fortune teller predicts. You always were the gullible one. Haha."

Straightening the red head nodded," I guess...oh! Mr. Mayor our dream is finally coming true!"

Stunned he just stared at her," What on earth are you talking about?"

" Our dream of becoming famous muscians has finally come true! Plus I might also be able to find someone after we joined up with some friends we met today! We're finally going to see the world—"

" You will not leave Natsu Village if that is what you're implying!" screeched the mayor, fury in his eyes." I won't allow it! I demand that you and your sister stay here where it's safe."

" O-okay.." Hikaru muttered, walking around him and down the path which led to the beach." That was strange..." Never had she seen the mayor so furious as he was then, he was always so nice and warm hearted. But to demand them to stay in the village was something she didn't take lightly. It was their dream and they were going to make something of it.

The door creaked as she opened and closed it, setting the food aside Hikaru headed towards there room. Hearing Luffy and the others sleep ensured her privacy with her sister. Chatting away to herself Hikari was picking out whch clothes she'd bring along and what items were of importance. This didn't surprise her older sister a bit.

" You're supposed to be asleep.." Hikaru stated before sitting on her bed." No doubt we've got a sleepless day ahead of us."

" Yeah I know...but I'm just so excited!" Squealed Hikari picking up a shirt that had fallen out of her dresser.

Scratching her chin the red head leaned back then forward," You know...when I told the mayor the good news he got upset. He demanded we stay in Natsu..."

Arching a brow the youngest just laughed," He's just mad because we won't be here! I think he wants our talent all to himself...and the village."

" Oi...you think so highly of us..."

" Someone should...we're the best there is!" Silence followed as she continued to pack." Hikaru..." Looking up the blonde's expression had become very serious." Are you going to tell them...I mean if you don't...I'll be worried about you the entire time..."

Grasping the material of her shirt Hikaru looked away," Not...unless I have to."

" Hikaru.."

The aroma of freaked ham, eggs, and pancakes finally woke everyone in the house. Luffy had long since been waiting for breakfast while Zoro had been the last to wake. As Sanji entered he'd offered his help in the kitchen and the two girls watched in awe as he made such delicious looking meals from the shortage of supplies.

" That's amazing!" Hikaru laughed in delight." Just by looks...I would never have guessed you were a cook, Sanji."

With a broad smile the blonde cook continued to finish making breakfast," To thank you for that compliment you should be the first to try a new recipe I'm working on. Since you're traveling with us you'll have plenty of oppotunities to taste test my food."

" I'd love to!"

————

Lalalala...la! I hope I did a better job on this chapter because I had to search my brain and the notes I'd written about this chapter. Yeah, I already have the plot for quite a few chapters written out and you'd be surprised at how things turn around.

Yes...I'm missing some characters from the series but that's mainly because I don't know them well enough and I haven't obsessed over them. Then again...I've never obsessed of Usopp or Nami...I've just seen a lot of episodes and read the manga up to volume three...so I pretty much know their personalities. And I haven't seen much with Sanji but I've obsessed long enough I can guess how he'd react to certain situations. Ain't he just adorable? Like Zoro and Luffy?

————————————————————————————————————


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Setting Sail

Wobbling down the trail, carrying supplies and personally items, Hikaru glared at her sister who hadn't offered to help carrying anything at all. But who was preoccupied talking to Usopp about how things were for them when they were little.

" I didn't know my mom but Hikaru told me that she was forced to leave Natsu because of some sort of big commotion. So I think she's still alive somewhere, it'd be nice to meet her for the first time."

Usopp, overcome by the story, fought the tears that came to his eyes," I'm sure you'll find her someday! This world works in mysterious ways!"

" Hikari..." Growled Hikaru in hopes that she'd get some help but, alas her sister was in the mood not to hear her." Why you..." Suddenly the load lightened as Zoro took most of it." T-thank you..."

" It's nothing."

Not wanting anyone to see her blush Hikaru hid behind the supplies she was carrying, which only made her look ridiculous. Never in her entire life had she been around so many men, especially those around her age.

" Hikaru! Hikari!"

The girls looked up the trail only to see the Mayor running as fast as possible to get to them. Hikari, quite irritated, grabbed her sisters hand and dashed towards the ship. Even though it caused some of supplies to fall. Determination shown bright in the younger girl expression, she wasn't about to lose her one chance to make her dreams come true.

Once onboard Hikari turned with a smug grin," Bug off gramps!"

In her sisters attempt to flip the man off it only took a moment of thought for Hikaru to tackle her to the ground." We maybe leaving but don't be rude!"

The sails up, anchor as well, the ship began to drift away from the beach. To see Natsu Village getting a little further away each moments was sentimental but it had to be done. Yet the Mayor wasn't about to give up.

" Get back here! You can't leave without my permission!"

Grinning at eachother, Hikaru and Hikari waved," Pirates don't need permission! We sail with the tide!"

Laughing at their remark the swordsman takes a seat," You guys are going to fit right in."

——

Later at night, after all the activity settled down, the sisters slept peacefully...well Hikari was anyways. Hikaru's mind was still troubled by the Mayor's sudden change of character. That and how he desperately wanted them to remain in Natsu.

None of it made sense...unless it had something to do with what happened all those many years ago. Being as young as she was the details were blotted out...and the memory was fuzzy in some areas. Just not when it came to her mother—questions remained unanswered ever since that day.

Yet her moment of thought was interrupted by the sound of foot steps outside on deck. Making sure not to wake her sister Hikaru slid off the bed with ease, quietly tip-toeing to the door. Once the door was open she immediately wants to head back inside after seeing Zoro silently practicing his swordmenship.

The sight of the blades in the moonlight was something to behold. What surprised her even more was that she had a sudden craving to learn to fight. After all...one must be prepared to face any hardship.

" What are you doing out here so late?"

Momentarily stunned Hikaru started for the door, thinking twice on that she stops only to hear Zoro laughing. " What a fine predicament", thought the girl, nervously walking over to him." He would see me gawking at him like some idiot...how embarrassing!"

Through a small crack in the door Hikari stifled a giggle as her sister began to talk to the swordsman, all the while thinking how ditzy her sister was. The guys were handsome though...and knew how to have a good time.

————

This doesn't mean Hikaru will fall for Zoro, please bare that in mind. There are other options since she hasn't had her heart stopping moments with the others yet. Yep so look forward to them!

Although it would be cute if she did fall for Zoro...it's just...such a hard decision to make! If I even make one! Okay...so you know I will have to eventually.

————————————————————————————————————


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lullaby of Angels

Sitting on the edge Hikaru kicked her feet back and forth, despite his somewhat cold extior Zoro wasn't such a bad guy. He wasn't much on conversation but he tried, so she appreciated his effort none the less.

" How long have you and your sister been living without your mother?"

Perking a little the red head thought about it," Ever since I was about four years old...the Mayor back then made our mother leave. I don't remember why but...I don't think she's dead."

Taking a moment to process her story the swordsman averted his attention to the sea," I guess she's the person you're searching for, isn't she?"

" Yeah...I'm hoping we run into her..." Hugging up to her knees Hikaru sighed." But it's hard for me to remember what she looked like and I'm sure she doesn't look the same. Older...she'd be much older. I still remember a lullaby she used to sing to me before she left...wanna hear it?"

A little unsure of what to say Zoro gave a quick nod," Sure."

Clearing her throat Hikaru readied herself, singing a few little tunes from this song and that song until she felt her voice was where it needed to be." Baby angels play at sea, singing tunes of harmony. Baby angels in my arms, sing for me the melody. Tiny wails that touch the sky, hearing the innocence He smiles...sing for me angel, please..."

Just as Zoro finally thought of something to say a mischievous giggle shattered the moment. It had never occured to Hikaru that her little sister could be spying on her conversation—but hearing the door close confirmed it. Turning the same shade as her hair the elder sister turned to Zoro," Please excuse me...I'm sorry if I bothered you."

" No...not at all."

Although she smiled on the outside, on the inside she was ready to give her sister a piece of her mind. Opening the door with vehemence etched in her eyes, Hikaru began to lecture her sister on eavedropping, all the while Hikari continued to laugh.

Rubbing at the tears that fell from her eyes, due to laughing too hard, Hikari smiled," Enjoy the attention you're getting, it's not often gorgeous guys give you a moment of their time. Especially the serious types like, Zoro."

" Eh?"

" Hahahahaha! You're so naive it's funny!" Clutching her stomach and laughing as hard as before she had a hard time gaining control over another spasm of laughter." Okay...you did see the way Zoro looked at you?"

Blinking Hikaru shook her head," No..."

" Sanji...please tell me you noticed how he looked at you?" Trying to get more comfortable she went on." I mean, if you didn't see Sanji then you're hopeless—don't tell me...you were blind to that too...? Oi...I'm younger and I know guys better than you do."

Face burning from embarressment the red head scratched her neck and kept her gaze directed towards her hands," I-I did notice...Sanji, I mean. It was hard not to...once he got off the ship he started flirting with us."

" Well...you can have them all to yourself for all I care...I don't want to lose my indepence. Besides I'm not ready for a relationship...especially with guys three or more years older than myself."

——

" Something smells heavenly..." murmured Hikaru entering the kitchen the next morning with a giggle." I should have guessed it was you Sanji...forgot you were the cook...again..."

Despite being busy the blonde greeted her with a sweet smile," To get a compliment like that from an Angel...would make me look rude to ask for your help."

" No it wouldn't...but I'm sure you've cooked by yourself a lot..." spoke the red head, taking an egg from the counter." Why would you even ask for my help?"

" Just because I'm a professional doesn't mean I don't like recieving help every now and then."

Realizing the truth behind his words Hikaru just smiled," Yeah...every now and then, I guess, it wouldn't hurt." Between the silence and the sounds of the pair cooking the girl couldn't help but think about what her sister said the previous night.

Sanji glanced up, wiping his forehead with his leeve," You wouldn't mind kneading the dough and putting it over the fire, would you?"

" Hm? Oh...OH! No I wouldn't!"

It was flattering to recieve so much attention from guys, knowing full well she really didn't have much time for it when it was just her and her sister living at Natsu. Besides, not many people walked by their house to begin with, what would have been the chances of men 'accidently' stumbling across them? Slim to none! Honestly, living in Natsu restricted them from many earthly pleasures—they hardly ever sold chocolate and when they did it was expensive.

" Hey, you're going to burn yourself!"

Snapping back to reality, Hikaru jerked, in the process burning her right hand," Ow! Owowowowow!"

" Here...let me take a look..." Making sure to be gentle, Sanji examined the burn before placing a wet cloth over it to sooth the pain a little." There. If you didn't want to help you did—"

" No, it's not that I didn't want help, I really want to!" she explain before turning a little red in the cheeks." I, uh, just had a lot on my mind...I'm sorry for the trouble."

" Hey..." spoke the cook, taking a row of bandages from the table to wrap her hand." You're no trouble at all...in fact your a great help but it would probably be a good idea if you went to rest a bit. Relax." With a nod Hikaru strode to the door when Sanji called for her again." Do you like chocolate?"

Blinking in confusion she gave a small nod," Y-yes...we could barely afford it in Natsu but...I did like what I tasted of it. Why?"

" I'm just curious."

——

Muahahahahaha! Hikaru-chan had her 'moment' with Zoro and Sanji::giggle: I'll have to think of something with Luffy—wait I got the perfect idea::evil laughter: I'm innocent! I swear!

Okay, the seriousness of the plot will start to emerge when they arrive in another village that's connected with 'The Kingdom of Time'. lol I cheated with my village names...stealing the japanese words for each season—which oddly enough goes into the 'time' plot. Yaayyy! 'Random' pirates start appearing too!

————————————————————————————————————


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Spirited Determination

Still a little flustered from talking to Sanji and Zoro, Hikaru had remained in bed until the sound of a crowd talking caught her attention—they'd finally reached another island village. First look at the village you'd swear it truly was autum, beautiful leaves colored the trees. Which went well with the beauty and splender of the sea around it. Plus the temperature was perfect, absolutely perfect! The houses weren't made to withstand much but the way they were built matched the atmosphere around them.

Just like the market in Natsu, random little stands were gathered in the center of the village. Since it was Hikari's idea to go shopping everyone wound up there, depsite the sisters' lack of money—which Sanji offered his help in solving.

As Hikari bargained for some outlandishly priced instrument Hikaru searched for a weapons stand, that she found nearest the pub. It was there that she came across the most beautiful sword, enscribed with the name 'Hikaru'.

" How much...do you want for this?" inquired the red head, carefully lifting it from it's place on the table." I'd like to buy it."

" It's not for sale..."

Turning to the merchant Hikaru looked puzled." But...why not?"

The merchant's expression was sorrowful," It belonged to my daughter who passed away just a few months ago..."

" I'm sorry...I had no idea...um..." Putting it back where it was before she looked over the collection a bit longer." Do you...have any wooden swords? The ones that kids use for practice? I'd like to purchase two...if you have them."

" It'll cost you fifty berries."

Taking out the bag that held what little money she had, Hikaru plucked out fifty and handed them to the merchant. As he went inside his, she assumed his house, to locate them she found herself looking at the sword. It was definently beautiful...a gem was firmly secured in the hilt and everytime the sun would hit it perfectly the purest light shined from it. It was almost as if it was made especially for her...but the merchant wouldn't sell and she didn't want to take away such a precious treasure.

Thanking the merchant as he gave her the wooden weapons Hikaru walked back to where her sister was. The look of confused amusement that Hikari was giving her made her feel like she'd doen something purely stupid." Honestly...it's not a big deal if I buy a sword or two."

" Since when...have you EVER had an interest in fighting? Does it have something to do with the color green?"

" Green?" Looking in the direction that her younger sibling was looking in, Hikaru spotted Zoro and Sanji getting into one of their fights. Ever since they joined up it was something of the norm to see the two fighting, oddly enough.

Arms crossed Hikari rolled her eyes," And you think he's just going to teach you?"

With a confident smile the red head knew full well it would take some convencing," He will...as long as I don't take no for an answer."

" Whatever you say...just don't over do it..."

——

After dinner Hikaru eagerly followed behind Zoro with a warm smile," Zoro...I'd like to ask you a question." A little stunned he gave a nod and her smile widened." Would you...teach me the way of the sword? Or just enough to defend myself incase I need to?"

Falling over dramatically, creating a small cloud of dust, the swordsman came up with a confused expression," What? Why?"

" The sea can kill you in many ways...you never know when we might encounter something where we have to defend ourselves!"

" As true as that is—"

Clutching the wooden swords she bought at the market Hikaru couldn't help the pleading look that came to her eyes. It wasn't so much for herself that she wanted to learn...but for Hikari's sake as well. Her sister wouldn't have to waste her time protecting her and getting hurt in the process." I have to! I just have to! If I don't...Hikari...or someone else..."

Scratching his head and nervously turning away the green haired pirate sighed," Real pirates and thugs wouldn't use practice swords."

" Just practice...until I purchase a sword that I think suits me..."

Unable to refuse, despite himself, Zoro took one of the practice swords and headed down the hillside," Come on..."

Her smile glowing brighter and brighter the red head fought back a giggle,no matter how cold he seemed sometimes he was still a softy." Thank you."

————

For a reader I will pair Nami with Luffy...but please remember the story will not revolve around it. It would be more of a mental note than anything else...not meaning to sound rude! I'm sorry if it seemed that way! apologetic bow

Good news for those that enjoy Kingdom of Time...I have come to the conclusion of who she will fall for and I'm sure it's quite obvious. But to cheer up those that thought she'd end up with the other...another story following after this...are in progress. Hikaru and Hikari will be in it...but it will revolve around the new girl. Yay! something to look forward to!

————————————————————————————————————


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect

What on Earth was she thinking? For getting lost in her thoughts she recieved another whack ont eh shoulder. Zoro was a tough teacher for sure but he was going easy on her...Hikaru couldn't blame him. If ever there was a rookie horrible at what they put his mind to...she was a hundred times worse.

Shifting positions she went for an attack but wound up collapsing to the ground instead. Hands throbbing and red from the constant action, not to mention the splinters from the wood, Hikaru couldn't help but hold a hand to her chest. In Natsu there was never a reason to overexert herself...only when she was a child.

" That'll be all for today..." spoke Zoro gently but with a slightly firm tone." You can go back to the others."

Back on her feet she smiled, still not able to fully catch her breath," Thank you..."

As she headed up the hill the swordsman gave a sound bit of advice," You need to loosen up, you're way too tense. I don't know what's bothering you but if you're too busy thinking about other things you'll never learn."

" I'll keep that in mind. Good night Zoro..." Taking a moment to think she decided against leaving, wondering if he always trained alone like this." Actually...you wouldn't mind if I stayed and watched...would you? I won't talk unless spoken to! I'll just...keep you company."

" I don't need it...besides if you're gonna train you'll need your rest."

A slender brow arched," So do you..."

" I can endure more..." Zoro stated flatly.

Ignoring him Hikaru sat at the trunk of the nearest tree, intent on watching him train. Plus if she had tried to climb the hill she'd probably give herself away. A content sigh escaped her as she watched his intensity while training. Someone who was completely devoted to what he did...she began to wonder why...

_**...Perfection...completely perfect...**_

She jerked and looked around, what on earth...was she hearing things? That voice definently wasn't Zoro's...

_**Four years...four months...**_

Fighting off the sudden rush of old emotions the voice brought up Hikaru slutched her head," Stop it..."

_**Four weeks...four days...**_

" Shut up."

_**Four hours...four minutes...four seconds...the sisters are perfect!**_

" Get out of my head!" Unknowing swinging her sword she heard a painful grunt as her attack connected with Zoro's lower jaw." I'm sorry!"

" I think your aim was better then, then it was when you were _actually_ trying!" Zoro rubbed a thin trickle of blood that trailed down his chin before speaking again." What the hell's happening?"

Hiding her face behind her hands Hikaru tried to remember where she'd heard that voice." That voice...his voice. I know that voice...from when I was little. Something about perfection...uhn...I can't remember. All my memories from when I was young are a blur and everytime I try to remember them I get these horrible headaches..."

Silent but worried the green haired pirate offered his hand," Come on, we're going back. Maybe this lesson took more out of you then you thought—" Taking his hand she saw the relief that came to his eyes." I won't be so hard next time..."

" It's not your fault..." Hikaru said, cheeks flaming." I don't think my training was what brought it on."

——

Running out to hug her sister, Hikari couldn't help but fall to the ground," I was worried about you. I knew you went out training but gosh...you okay? You look pale."

" It's just a headache..."

A skeptical look the younger sibling took her sister's hands," Dang...did you train her like some drill sargent Zoro? Her hands look horrible!"

" I—"

Waving a hand in his defense Hikaru held her head with the other," It was my fault...not his. It wouldn't be soo bad if I had been paying more attention."

" There you guys are!" Shouted Nami coming out of the dining room." We began to think you'd got lost."

" Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Zoro inquired looking rather ticked.

Laughing Hikaru excused herself and retired to her room for the night, Hikari following after—not looking a bit happy. Once inside their room the dark haired girl took on the mature look she very rarely used." You're going to kill yourself! Hikaru, you know your body can't take that much stress! I honestly didn't believe you or I would have argued against it!"

" I'm fine Hikari."

Huffing she crossed her arms," Remember what happened when we were younger? I do and I won't let it happen again! You scared me half to death...you almost died..."

A comforting smile came to the elders lips," Don't worry...if I start feeling bad I'll stop. Everything's fine..."

————

Either in the next chapter or the one after that...there'll be a flashback about the sister's when they were younger and you'll learn the truth completely. As you can tell...Hikaru is falling for Zoro. Don't worry...in the story following this Sanji won't be left out.

It's fun coming up with all these plots for these stories. Heheheh! The sad thing is...and the hardest thing is...this story might go on for quite a while. With the plots twists that I have in mind. (sweatdrop) Which to some people could be a good thing...could be a bad thing.

On the next piece of One Piece(I'm loving this lol)! Money well earned and a powerful reputation that is up held by Hikaru and her sister. Plus day two of training...and because of it a secret is revealed! Chapter 7: A Weak Defense

————————————————————————————————————


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Weak Defense

The sweet melody of an angel's voice carried over the chirping of the birds, followed by a seductive harmony. A sirens song...that's what most pirates would call it, Zoro thought almost tripping down the stairs. In a way the song could almost induce fear into the hearts of people. Standing at the bottom the former pirate hunter watched as the muscian's song their song, leaving the crowd speechless.

" What beauty! I've never heard anything like it!" complimented Sanji, standing from his seat." I could get lost in your voices."

" They really are the Voice of the Sea..." commented Nami, still shocked at what a difference this song was then the first they'd heard. Singing like angels and sirens...Hikari with the melody and Hikaru with the harmony.

Luffy was obviously impressed, nothing was better than the best, he remembered Hikari stating sometime after they'd met.

When the song ended the ever growing crowd appluaded, some gathered around them for autographs—money was even being given to them. While Hikari loved the attention just as much as she loved singing, Hikaru politely excused herself. Singing had only added to the discomfort in her chest, all due to the training she'd recieved from Zoro. Speaking of which was standing at the bottom of the stairs," Good morning." Not since the time she protected her sister from being bullied by a group of kids, had she felt so wore out...

" You and your sister...you sing great."

Smiling even as her face lit up, Hikaru fanned herself," Thank you." Hurriedly she rushed to her room, standing inside she leaned against the door with a sigh...oddly she was still having trouble breathing.

——

Breakfast being over she stood and left along side Zoro, mentally preparing herself—not that she'd lost her determination and drive to fulfill her desire to fight.

" Whenever you're ready...come at me."

Rolling her neck and loosening her shoulders Hikaru got into the stance that Zoro had taught her yesterday. Her hold on the wooden sword a little tighter then he would have wanted. There just wasn't a way for her to relax...so much was plaguing her mind that it made it impossible. For a split second Hikaru could have swore she saw two Zoro's but shook her head and charged. She wasn't surprised when he easily blocked it, what else was new? Hikaru was still making rookies look better prepared than she was!

Yet something snapped inside her, seeing the blurred face of the man who had driven her mother away. Suddenly Zoro was on the defense, feeling that something just wasn't right. Getting a chance to look her in the eyes he found that they were clouded, tears ready to fall.

" Hikaru?" Before her next attack had the chance to connect the rage that had been building up inside faded and she fell to the ground, struggling for air." Hikaru!" Not only was she fighting for her breath but she was slowly losing conscienceness. Carefully taking her into his arms Zoro raced back to the others, where Hikari was talking to Usopp.

Instantly, after seeing her sister limp in the pirates arms, Hikari knew what had happened." Take her inside, Usopp get a bowl of cold water and some wash clothes if you can find them."

" Right away!" Usopp shouted heading inside.

After getting Hikaru in stable condition Zoro sent a chilling stare in the younger sister's direction," You know what's going on, don't you?"

Looking as if she'd been struck by an arrow Hikari slowly looked at her sister," Yes...I was going to tell you sooner but...she didn't want anyone to know."

" Know what?"

She now faced everyone in the crew," Hikaru has asthma...it's because that her immune system doesn't work like it should...she can't fight off illness like a healthy person can."

(**FLASH BACK**)

The sound of children giggling bounded down the narrow alley, giving away the location of her sister and the bullies that always enjoyed tormenting her.

" Hikari!" Cried the young red head, only ten years old. Spotting her sister, with new bruises on her arms and legs, Hikaru felt her anger rise." Get away from her!"

Everyone looked in her direction and the main girl behind the bullying just grinned," Look...it's the other orphan." The group of kids just laughed." Must be sad without having your mom and dad around...I heard it was all your fault."

" It wasn't!" cried Hikari, only to recieve a whack over the head." Mom didn't leave because of us!"

Pushing away the girl standing infront of her little sister Hikaru kneeled beside her," It's okay...don't listen to them." The more she tried to comfort her sister the louder the teasing became until not even Hikaru could stand it." Leave us alone!"

One shove led to the group leader slamming her against the wall, everything after that faded. Fearing that they might get caught, after realizing that she wasn't moving, the bullies panicked and fled. Hikari shook her sister in hopes she'd wake up," Karu...Hikaru...open your eyes...Hikaru!"

(**END FLASH BACK**)

Uncomfortable, Hikari rubbed her arms," The impact was stronger than anyone thought and it caused her to stop breathing...it jarred something. We don't exactly know how she got it but...the doctors said that she already had it but it wasn't effecting her until that happened..."

Usopp looked away," That's horrible..."

" For some reason...after that...her body didn't fight off infection," Taking a moment to recollect her thoughts Hikari smiled weakly." She almost died the first day...and everytime I tried to apologize she would just smile at me."

" It wasn't your fault," spoke Sanji, putting his cigarette to his lips." She knew that..."

————

Had to have them singing together, they are the Voice of the Sea after all. I always have Hikari hanging around with Usopp...I think they like trading tall-tells(lol). If ever you've wondered why the youngest doesn't want to fall in love, or why I don't want her to, let me explain. In the begining I had a very sad plot in mind...but overtime it changed. So be thankful for that. Or...I may not have ruled out that possibility completely...(thinking)

By now, although it took a while, this story has the same number of chapters as Raiding My Heart. Yay! Unlike RMH I already have this story plotted out to the third village they stumble across. And then I already know how it ends...I knew that from the start. (sweatdrop)

On the next piece of One Piece(still cracking up over this for some odd reason)! will Zoro refuse to train Hikaru anymore, after learning the truth? Whoa! What are pirates doing in Aki Village...looking for Hikaru and Hikari? Does this all play into the weird voice Hikaru? Chapter 8: Fish Captain?

————————————————————————————————————


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fish Captain?

Shifting uneasily and still trying to remember what had happened before she fell into darkness, Hikaru looked around the room. She was thankful that no one was around, it gave her some time to think, which she desperately needed.

The voice from before and then the very image of the man that took their mother from them. Why was it all of a sudden coming back so strong!

" Morning beautiful!" chimed Sanji entering the room with a delicious looking breakfast." You're looking better."

Pulling back some of her hair she gave a small nod," Yes...I'm sorry for the trouble."

Laying the platter on the end table the cook took a seat on the side of her bed," You really had us worried, you should have seen how worked up Zoro got."

" W-what..?" Mumbled Hikaru feeling her cheeks flame." I guess...I should have said something before but..."

Standing in the door frame, the green haired pirate just frowned," Yes, you should have but that won't keep you from your training."

" Give the girl a break, she's been through a lot."

" No, it's alright," smiled the red head a bit more enthusiastic than she meant to." I mean...I'm doing better and I won't over do it now that everyone knows..."

Deep down, as Sanji and Zoro left, she knew that her sister played a part in his decision to continue with her training. As grateful as she was...Hikaru knew that a full length lecture was coming her way...and there was no avoiding it.

——

" Thank you."

Glancing up from where she sat eating, Hikari swallowed and just stared stunned. After a few moments of silence she realized what her sister was talking about and cheerfully smiled," I knew you wouldn't want to treated any different, especially by Zoro. After all...you have a thing—"

Clamping her sister's mouth shut Hikaru looked around," Shhh..."

" Let go of my mouth!" Demanded Hikari knocking away her hand." You're as obvious as you are oblivious...and that's saying a lot. It's kinda' sad..."

" Gee...thanks..."

Taking a moment to down what was left of her fruit drink the younger sibling childishly turned to face Hikaru," So...? Since no one's around—do you like Zoro or what? Stupid question...I'm surprised he hasn't noticed yet. Eventually you'll let it slip..." Picking a hard candy from a candy dish she arched a brow." Then what...?"

Scratching her neck the red head nervously looked at the ground," I...I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this before..."

" Go with how ya feel...don't let anyone get in the way...even if it means fighting for what you feel."

" Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Both began to laugh, barely noticing a man that had entered the little bar—his lips were like a carp's...with curly white hair and orange eyes. Hikari could barely hold in her laughter as he approached a waiter, he was obviously looking for someone. But the laughter faded as the waiter pointed in their direction, he was looking for them! What made it worse wad the fact the fish lipped man didn't hesitate to kill the poor, unsuspecting waiter.

" So...you're the infamous sisters...it is my duty to safely escort you back to your village." The girls looked at one another then scrambled for an exit and screamed as he cut down a stand close to them." You can run...but you can't hide from Pirate Captain Koi..."

——

Mindlessly walking down the street Luffy shouldn't have been surprised seeing a pirate flag in the distance but couldn't keep from rolling with laughter. The flag had a fish on it...and the men on board all resembled carp.

————

I guess I do have some explaining to do, about the asthma thing. I've had asthma since I was in the third grade and I know that isn't how it generally works. Let's just say...hmm...can I really explain it without spoiling a future plot? (thinks) There's really a lot more to it...and it involves a villian she shows up in the third village.

I really like the thought of a love triangle but I don't know the navy girl. If I did I'd probably include her in the story. (smile) I've seen a picture of her though. Blue hair and glasses? Or am I thinking of the wrong person?

On the next...okay I'm skipping that. Chapter 9: Desperate Offense! Luffy discovers the truth of why so many 'fish' pirates have landed on Aki's shore. While he and the gang deal with the crewmen will it all be too late for the sister's when Zoro realizes that the captain isn't around...?

————————————————————————————————————


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Desperate Offense

Ducking into an alley the sister's had to get their breath and figure out a plan before something worse happened. Resting her head on her siblings shoulder Hikari stared into space.

" What...does he want from us...?"

Resting her chin on her hand the elder tried to reason with the possibilities," He said he was going to take us back to our village...so maybe this has something to do with the mayor. He wasn't willing to let us go...remember?"

" Ladies...don't worry, you'll have all the time you want to chat on our way back to Natsu."

" Bug off!" screeched Hikari before Hikaru grabbed her hand dragging her down the alley. It was all too obvious this had something to do with the mayor...and possibly with what happened to their mother. Jerking free of her sister's grasp Hikari glowered at her," We can take him you know! You've been studying swordsmenship...I'm pretty good with hand-to-hand!"

" But—"

Yanking a rod from the side of a building she offered it to her sister," Come on...we can't run forever."

No matter how confident Hikaru knew her little sister was...she didn't share the same assurance—but she took her would-be weapon with a wavering smile. She wasn't good...far from it actually but...running wasn't always the answer.

——

One of the men onboard the ship, lugging supplies stopped after hearing someone's constant laughter. Looking to another crewmen he walked a distance up the hill to find the source.

" What's so funny?" The 'fish' man had large lips, painted bright orange and his face white. Seeing this only caused Luffy to laugh harder, not to mention Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp who had just met up with him. Face aflame with anger the crewman snapped," You just wait until Captain Koi hears about this! By laughing at me you've insulted the Fish Pirates!"

" You definently look like fish.." snickered Zoro despite himself, which sent the group into fits of more laughter.

" How dare you!" Just as the man went to attack a buccket crashed into his head." Ow! What was that for Kip?"

The one address as Kip put aside a crate of supplies, looking rather irritated," Don't be pickin' fights...we're here for one reason. As soon as Captain Koi finds them we'll be off."

" Who're looking for? questioned Zoro with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Shrugging his shoulders to his fellow crewmen Kip frowned," We're lookin' for two girls—sisters. Apparently they joined up with some pirate crew...the man who sent us here was from Natsu, said they were real important."

" Paid us _real_ well!" Added the other man before turning a little red." Think he said their names were Hikari and...Hikara...Hikaro—"

" Hikaru," mumbled Zoro." You were sent after Hikaru and Hikari! Why?"

——

Leaning around the corner Hikaru sighed in relief, smiling towards her sister," The coast is clear...come on." The pouty look she recieved made it perfectly clear that Hikari really wanted to fight." I'd rather live to face another day then—"

" Hahaha...well, well." Spoke the captain with amusement." You do realize I can chase you all day if I have to. I won't tire easily." Either the man was completely taken off guard or just blind Hikari made a kick, sending him reeling backwards.

" Well..." She said innocently." Uh...that was easier than I thought—ah!"

Clutching Hikari's wrist to stop her from colliding into the wall as Koi kicked her, only brought back memories of that day when it happened to her as a child. Her siblings faint cry let her know that she'd be alright, even though she'd probably have a headache when she gained conscienceness.

Tightening her hold on her makeshift weapon Hikaru glared down the man that was intent on taking them back to Natsu harmed or not." Don't you _ever_ come near me or my sister again..."

" Aren't you supposed to defeat me first and _then_ say such a thing?"

To hear him mock her was all it took before she was on her feet, ready for a fight," Ridicule me all you want...at least I don't look and smell like fish."

" W-what? D-did you j-just say?"

" That you're a fish!" Swinging the rod she almost screamed when it shattered into pieces, which went flying in every direction. The impact had smashed her substitute weapon. All the hopes of beating him were suddenly thrown back in her face." Ah—"

Lifting her by the neck until her feet no longer touched the ground Koi gave a bitter smile, mixed with the blood dripping down his face just made him appear even more frightening(in an almost comical way)." That moving speech and you have nothing to show for it..."

——

" You're the pirate crew they joined up with!" screeched the fish pirate, alerting everyone to the threat." Attack!"

With a grin Luffy slung his arm back," Gum Gum Rocket!" In one simple move he slammed his fist into the stunned crewman's chest, sending him flying into the horizon. Rolling his shoulder the pirate captain gave his signature laugh," Who's next?"

Kip, still out of it after watching the odd display of poweress looked nervously back to the boy in the strawhat," You...ate...the devil fruit..."

" That's right! I'm a rubber man!" Still rolling his his shoulder Luffy glanced at Zoro, who ran off in search of Hikaru and her sister.

————

I guess I should have mentioned this earlier...this story takes place AFTER Arlong..but I guess that was actually kinda' obvious. (sweatdrop) And my Fish Pirates aren't mermen...just guys that look like carp, so they look rather ridiculous. lol At least the way I visualize them. Heheheh! I love Luffy's laugh, english and japanese.

I bet..Hikaru seems rather pathetic...but she'll manage to put up with Koi for a little while. (sweatdrop) Sooooo! Chapter 10(**_WOOHOO_**!): Secret Agenda! Hikaru comes to a painful conclusion that Koi isn't afraid of hurting his prisoners, as long as they're alive! To protect her sister she stands to fight again!

————————————————————————————————————


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Secret Agenda!

Still holding onto a small, but sharp, piece of the rod Hikaru waited until the captain started laughing before plunging it into his shoulder. This, in turn, earned her a breath taking slam against the wall. As she sunk to the ground the red head looked towards her sister...

" You little brat! If you had come along willingly things wouldn't have come to this!" Screeched Koi, jerking the object from his shoulder then crushing it in his hand." No harm would have come to either of you! And this is how you thank me?"

Grabbing her head Hikaru tried to get to her feet," Thank you..? You expected us to thank you for taking us back against our will? We didn't, and still don't, want to return to Natsu!"

" Foolish girl...so very foolish..." Gently grasping her shoulder the fish faced man shook his head." Are you that blind to the world you've been born into? Have you not ever wondered about the things that have happened in your lives?"

Knocking his hand away Hikaru stood tall, the very flames of the under world blazing in her eyes. It was true, she had always wondered but at a time like this...getting answers from the enemy wasn't going to help." What...will it take for you to leave us alone?"

" Hm..." Koi pondered but just smirked." You'd have to pay more than the mayor...and you don't have that much money...do you? It was a little shocking that he had that much...Natsu is such a small village. If you guys weren't so vital—" Processing this new information Hikaru knew whatever it was...wasn't going to turn out good." Here...I'll make a deal with you...best me in swordsmenship and you'll have nothing to fear of me."

If it hadn't been a serious situation she would have screamed, why today of all days...was it such an important day for swordplay? It wasn't as if she were any good...once she took up the sword would be the moment of her defeat. Still...with her sister in the shape she was and the thought of their dreams being cut short...there really wasn't much else of a choice.

" I accept.." With ease he tossed one of his swords in her direction, which she barely managed to catch. Hikaru hadn't planned on a real sword being this heavy. Using all the strength in her arms she got into position, no sooner had she when Koi went on the offense. It was a miracle that she was still holding her weapon with the brutal onslaught.

The next thing either of them knew Koi yelped as Hikari landed a kick across his knee," Why you little—" Taking the only opening she knew she'd have Hikaru swung, even though he saw it coming, she managed to nick his side." I should have known you'd cheat...no matter, you're still not a match for me." Firmly planting her feet on the ground Hikaru readied herself for the next move and when he struck her blade went soaring into the air, landing at her feet." Now, the duel is over...I've won. You will come willingly? I—"

" Onigiri!"

Wide eyed and stunned, Hikaru stumbled back almost falling to the ground as Koi collapsed right infront of her. The swords falling from her hand the red head was a little relieved to see that the man was still alive.

" About time!" Grumbled Hikari, crossing her arms with a defiant expression.

" How was I supposed to know you'd both be in some sort of danger?" Countered Zoro, looking throroughly ticked." Lucky for the you guys I did come!"

" Wanna know what—" Blinking she looked down at her sister who just knelt beside their attacker." What are you doing?"

Determined to know the truth Hikaru knew she'd get her answers from the captain one way or another," You said...the mayor sent you, right? Why? You also mentioned that we were vital...for what?"

Coughing the fish captain kept his gaze awat from her," Perfect...he said...something about you two being perfect..."

" Perfect...?" The mortified look on the red head's face gave Zoro all the answers he needed. Remembering the first day that she'd trained, the voice she claimed to have known. Perfection, she'd said something about it then, this just made more questions replace the old ones.

" What do you mean?" Hikaru demanded, desperate to know all the answers before the questions consumed her very soul. But all her hopes of knowing the answer faded as he passed on. What was even more surprising than the knew discovery was...that the man chaged into a large japanese carp.

Mouth open in shock Hikari rubbed her eyes," I'm seeing things...I have _lost_ my mind!"

——

Screaming pirates were all the group heard as they approached Luffy and the others. As shocking as seeing a man transform into a fish...seeing their captain with rubber-like arms just further overworked the sister's minds.

Rubbing her forehead Hikaru wanted to think there was some rational explaination for the day they'd had...but nothing rational seemed to be working. By now Hikari had broke out into laughter, equally as disturbed by their adventure to last her a lifetime.

" Hahaha...I'm going to bed..." Patting Hikaru on the shoulder the younger sibling started in the direction of the inn or ship...whichever was closest, she didn't care." Wake me when this dream is over..."

Just as Luffy was about to use the Gum Gum Bell on Kip all the Fish Pirates, like their captain, turned into carp. Hikaru watched ready to call it quits when the next strange events occured," I can tell...there won't be a dull moment while traveling with you guys..."

" You'll get used to it," Zoro assured, although he was still a little freaked by the situation." Luffy...I think we should just set sail...it's been a very odd day for all of us."

" They just turned into fish!"

" Young lady..."

Turning Hikaru faced the merchant from the market, the one that owned the sword she'd wanted." Hello." As he offered his treasure to her Hikaru smiled." I can't take it...it's your treasure. You told me so yourself...I wouldn't feel right."

" You fought so bravely...and I realized just how much like my daughter you were...tell me, what is your name?"

" Hikaru..."

Smiling warmly the man just nodded," I am not surprised...Hikaru was the name of my child. Captain Koi was the pirate who had ransacked Aki Village a short while back...she used this sword to defend the villagers. Because of that she was killed...it would be an honor if you took her sword as your own."

Red in the cheeks Hikaru carefully took the sword inot her hands," Thank you...I won't let any harm come to it. I promise."

————

Yes! If I've gotten past chapter ten it just means this story won't be forgotten and never finished! lol But I'm always glad to get past this point...even though I know this story won't be finished for quite a while. To many mini plots to write which just lead into the main plot! Phew...now onto village number three! Woohoo! I counted Natsu as the first by the way, but bet you can't guess what seaon it rules over! (gets hit over the head) Owwy...

Hikari: As you can probably guess...a lot will be explained in the third village. The seriousness of the story is kicked up and so is the bond between my sister and Zoro! (snicker)

That pretty much sums up the next couple chapters...thank you Hikari. Chapter 11: First Snowfall! It's the first time the sisters have seen snow but will this excitement lead to a little romance? Well I guess you're just going to have to wait and find out!(evil laughter)

————————————————————————————————————


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: First Snowfall

_Great danger awaits ye...should ye chase ye dreams. Many a secret hidden...horrible storms to be overcome. Death waits at ye door!_

Waking from due to the voice Hikaru stared down at her hands before looking around the room to find it empty—not to mention freezing. Wrapping her blanket around her the red head still couldn't figure out what everything meant.

" HIKARU!" Screamed her little sister bursting through the door." It's snowing! Come look, it's really snowing!"

Eagerly following behind Hikari she looked out at a winter wonderland, the village they were approaching was covered in snow and thick pine trees. Eyes aglow with excitement she smiled," It's so beautiful!"

" It's just snow..." Commented Zoro, who was studying the landscape as well.

Tilting her head to the side Hikaru sighed then grinned," Not just snow...not to me at least. When I was little I'd read all about it and see pictures but nothing compares to the real thing." Bridging the distance between them she pointed out at the snowfall." Did you know that each snowflake has a different look?"

" I never took the time to look," spoke the swordsmen amused.

Sending him a warning look Hikaru held out her hand to let snow land, watching it dissolve," Neither have I...I've just read about it. I guess snowflakes are a lot like people...unique in different ways."

" Ah, snow is so romantic," chimed Sanji, draping a coat around Hikaru's shoulders." Don't want you catching cold."

" Thank you, Sanji..."

Waving her hand about Hikari began to frown," Snow is only romantic if you're a hopeless romanctic yourself."

Sanji gave a sly grin," Then I guess I am."

" If you're gonna hit on Hikaru...do it when no one else is around," grumbled Zoro, ready to set foot on shore.

——

As the crew sat inside listening to the tales being told by fishermen, Hikaru watched the snow dance by, trying to sort through her memories and the new information that she'd learned. She did come to one conclusion though! Every village they had gone to all had to do with the seasons and they were going right in order—Summer, Autum, Winter...the only season left was Spring.

" Strange..." Muttered Hikaru, taking a sip of hot chocolate—Sanji had provided by the way.

Leaning back in her chair, to the point she almost fell over, Hikari poked her sister on the shoulder," What's weird?" The blank stare she recieved made her puff out her cheeks." Yo, what's wrong with you? You've been almost zombie like since we encounter the fish man...okay, nevermind. After that day I'm surprised you're even alive. That was the strangest...still...you have me pretty worried."

" I'm fine...you know I tend to think over think issues..."

" True..."

Hugging the coat around her tighter Hikaru spotted Zoro across the room and headed towards him. He wasn't looking a bit happy, even though he'd drunk more than his far share of grog. As she went to greet him the green haired pirate stormed out of the building, his swords at his side(like usual). Standing by the door as she watche dhim leave the snow began to pick up.

" Someone's in a bad mood..." remarked Hikari with a grin." Wonder why..?"

Glaring at her sister Hikaru took of after him—of course he would have to storm out just as the weather turned for the worse. Once at the corner, where she'd last seen Zoro she turned, now nothing but white snow remained." Zoro?"

" Is that ye...child?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin the red head followed the voice to a small tent nestled between two buildings. Gently lifting the flap she was shocked to find Suni, the fortune teller from Natsu, sitting at an oak table. The old woman looked even more aged than before.

Not even looking up Suni gestured for her to sit," It is ye...I feared ye might come here. Child...why is ye dreams so much more important than ye life?"

Fumbling with the cloth of her coat Hikaru thought over the question," It's not just for me..."

" Ah...ye are looking for ye mother..."

" Yes, I am...but how—"

Looking away Suni gave a weak smile," I knew ye mother very well child...but ye'll never find her on these islands. She was banished...and in time ye shall know the truth behind ye dreams. But I warn ye...if ye don't turn back now ye'll regret it."

" Regret...?" Uncomfortably Hikaru thought over the possibilities." you said before that great danger awaited us...did you mean our being attacked by pirates? If so...the danger's over, isn't it?"

" No child...it is not..."

————

Chapter 11 is now completed:starts dancing: Don't worry though...Hi-chan's gonna find Zoro in the next chapter so—yay! Sanji's putting on the moves a little think...right? Ah...it's gonna be hard to break his adorable little heart. :sniffle: But he'll get his romance after this story ends. Yay!

Chapter 12(I have no title for it yet..)! Does the talk with the old fortune teller change Hikaru's mind about their journey? When she finds Zoro a great truth shall be revealed...along with a romance that may never be.

————————————————————————————————————


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fire and Ice

Ignoring Suni calling for her Hikaru fled from the fortune teller—did chasing your dreams always cost so much? If danger still waited for them what good was it to continue on—what could possibly be so bad that she would regret searching for her mother and chasing her dream? None of it made any sense what so ever!

Slamming into someone she jerked and hastily bowed in apology," I'm sorry I—oh...I guess...I guess I found you." Nervously Hikaru smiled up at Zoro, who must have been practicing." Is something wrong...I mean, you left so quickly...like you were mad. Hikari does the same thing...so I'm able to tell—not that I'm saying you're child-like! Now...I'm rambling..."

" Hey..."

" Yes?"

Scratching his neck Zoro looked as if he were searching for the right words," Do you...like Sanji?"

" Yes...he's a great guy..." Cheerful despite herself, Hikaru's mood faltered when the green haired swordsmen didn't respond." Sanji's a great friend—if that's what you mean. Why...are you asking?"

" No reason," Zoro lied, his cheeks flaming." You better go back before you catch a cold out here in this weather."

As he began to practice again the red head grasped his arm," Zoro...do all dreams have such a high price to pay? Is it possible to lose everything by attaining what you want most..?"

A little stunned by the question he thought over it," You have to give in order to receive...that's how it's always been."

" I see...and your dream...?" Muttered Hikaru in a hush tone." To become the greatest swordsman...comes with a price. Hikari and me...our dream to become a famous singers...what price must we pay in order to make our dream reality? How mush will it cost us...?"

" You have nothing to worry about...you might as well say your dream is already reality..." spoke the swordsman honestly." You've already paid the price..."

Looking away a bitter smile came to her lips," No we haven't...I know it—I can feel that we haven't. I can't explain it...but there's more to the story then what we realize. Koi, the mayor sent him to bring us back to Natsu...Hikari was hurt because of it and it caused you guys trouble. We never thought ahead..."

" No one could have predicted that!" Countered Zoro." It's not everyday that a person gets the chance to accomplish their dream. Risks must be taken in order to achieve anything."

" What if...you're certain that a dream you want...can't be obtained...?"

" You wouldn't know...unless you've went after it..." inquired the swordsman, as steadfast as ever." Sometimes reaching your dream may mean you'll face death but you can't run away from it."

Overwhelmed by his seriousness Hikaru began to reply but found she had nothing to say. Instead she looked away from his eyes and stared out at the falling snow, laughing inspite of the conversation the red head smiled." You really are strong willed...I guess it's why I admire you."

" Ad-Admire..?"

" Yeah...you're so much more stronger than I am..." whispered Hikaru with a dishearten smile." I've never been strong no matter how hard I've tried to change. If I were I wouldn't be afraid to tell you—" Instantly she shut up, wanting to cover her mouth and pretend the conversation never took this turn.

Confused Zoro pressed on," Tell me what? What are you afraid to tell me?"

" N-nothing!" Frantically waving her arms around she kept on ramblings—inside she hated herself for not being brave enough to say one simple sentence. But...in all honesty it wasn't simple...it was the most difficult thing she'd ever have to do." So you know! Forget I ever said anything! I ramble too much for my own good, sometimes I even get emotional!" Turning on her heel Hikaru made a mad dash to get away only to forget that they'd walked up something of a hill as they were talking.

Stepping on snow covered ice Hikaru squeaked and reached out as Zoro went to grab her hand. Even he couldn't steady himself on the thin sheet of ice and they both tumbled down the hillside. The scare came to an end as she opened her eyes to find herself safely tucked against Zoro's chest.

" You okay?" Cheeks flaming red she nodded, feeling safe...oddly enough." Good...that scared me for a moment." Sitting up the two took a moment to catch their breath, it really was a shock.

" I'm sorry...you're not hurt are you?"

Before he had a chance to answer a sword plunged into back, the one wielding it looked rather amused." Zoro!"

" Dancing among the snow petals lay in weep the child of the keep. Come to her rescue the prince doth race...death awaited he who seeked...the princess left to waste. The short time they spent...lost within the purpose of time. Now the snow be drenched in the crimson of blood. Lovely...don't you agree?"

Swinging his sword, Zoro managed to catch the man under the chin," Damn you..."

Maniacal laughter filled the air as the attacker gestured toward the clearing, where a woman stood. Both shared the same lovely face—the man had hair of red and an haze almost red across his skin. He looked more like an angel than some murderer. The female had hair of blue, skin hazed with blue...as angelic as the man.

Breaking the silence the woman grinned," Come along girl...you and your sister are going for a little joy ride back home. Refuse and force will be used...I suggest against that...unless you don't care for the wounded man that's with you."

————

A little romance there...but I'm irritating quite a few people by ending the chapter here...aren't I? Ahhh...I hate coming up with explanations, don't you:sweatdrop: I guess not...since a lot of you might be wanting answers for a lot of questions inside this story.

It's probably a little obvious by now that if you have any questions that they'll be answered in these little sections. So if you have any, completely random or not, questions just ask in a review!

Next on One Piece—Zoro and Hikaru are forced to fight but is it all for naught? Do these two angels have anterior motives in mind as they merrily take the offense? Chapter 13(OMG): Fight Fire With Fire

————————————————————————————————————


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fight Fire With Fire

Singing as the audience listened Hikari smiled and kicked the air, now if only she didn't have to worry about her sister still being out in such bad weather. Taking a bow she exited the small stage and flopped down in a chair beside Usopp and Sanji. Inside she was itching to find Hikaru but kept it well hidden—the sharp shooter took the stage next and started singing an old pirate song. Despite herself she laughed as the people began to complain, during the uproar she hadn't even realized that she'd been staring at the door.

What could possibly be taking her sister so long?

A bouncing orb caught her attention and she picked it from the floor, dropping it as a thick mist emitted from it. Soon the entire room was covered with the smog...and one by one people fell to the floor unconscience. Using her shirt as a mask she hurried to where Sanji and the gang were...only to find them asleep. As soon as she reached the door the mist took its hold on her...and she collapsed.

——

Preventing a strike to the shoulder Zoro knocked his attacker back," She's not going anywhere, she's staying with us...where she belongs."

" Touching...but a stupid choice to make if I must be frank..." spoke the female taking a fan from her hip." His decision is now yours...whatever pain he bring upon himself will also become yours. Yet...I will personally make sure you don't die...unlike the man. And since you're unarmed my job is even easier."

Stricken Hikaru knew no makeshift weapon would work with this tag team, she was stupid enough to leave her sword behind with the others. Honestly...was there anything she couldn't mess up?" Here." The red head all but tripped to catch the sword Zoro threw her way, he kept the two black hilted swords.

She knew he was skilled with three swords and even while practicing with one he was unstoppable." But...you're hurt!"

Handling each sword with deadly precision the swordsman frowned," I've fought tougher opponents with injuries more severe than this." This insult started the heated battle, so quickly that it took Hikaru off guard.

Unsheathing the sword she was barely able to block the woman's advance," It's only fair you know...who you're fighting against—since I already know all about you. I'm Ice Fan Yuki...and the man your friend is fighting is my brother—Flame Blade Hono'o. Bounty hunters and your beloved mayor just couldn't bear to lose you...so he paid us to bring you safely home. Sweet isn't it?"

In her attempt to knock Yuki back she received an icy sting across her neck, bringing her hand to her neck Hikaru couldn't help but feel stunned. The woman was using a fan and she couldn't even block a blow from that? What made it more astonishing was that her weapon hadn't even touched her! The wind caused by the force she used create an updraft was what did the damage. Looking at it now...she even had a slit on her hand from where she held the sword as she knocked her away.

" Wanna try that again?"

Secretly steaming the red head tried to channel that anger into her sword fighting, rage seemed to work before so it would again. Letting all the emotions of what happened when she was younger and the desperation of fighting against Koi, Hikaru charged Yuki, who merely stepped aside sending another skin cutting blast of wind her way. This time it tore at her legs, giving her attacker the ultimate advantage—which she took without hesitation.

Hikaru would have blocked but the strangled cry that Zoro let out as Hono'o sliced him near the wound he'd made earlier. Veering Hikaru turned her back on Yuki, the biggest mistake that could have been made—her next attack made contact with the red head's back. Toppling to the ground Hikaru fought back the urge to scream and grabbed the sword Zoro had entrusted to her.

" Hikaru!"

" Well well...down for the count. I do hope you live...what would be the point of collecting the reward if you died on us?"

Listening for a chance Hikaru waited patiently until Yuki gave the order to finish off the swordsmen, taking the only gamble she plunged the blade into the woman's unsuspecting stomach. For a while everything was silent, the two men had stopped fighting, and Yuki was still trying to get over the shock. Hikaru's terrified gaze never left Yuki's, even as her eyes glazed over with death.

Overcome with rage Hono'o raised his blade, which began to glow like flames," Damn you wench! You've killed my sister!" Before he could even carry out his infamous attack known for torching his targets to death, Zoro lunged and drove his sword into the man's chest. Laughing Hono'o used his last ounce of strength to grin and whisper," You're too late...she's already been taken...now...there's nothing you can do...to stop the ritual from happening. A sacrifice...must...be made..."

Frozen by his last words Hikaru was numb, not just from the pain from various wounds on her body but the feeling that he meant Hikari. Raising on her elbows Hikaru tediously got to her feet, fighting to breathe. One step forward and Zoro was already having to keep her up." We've got to get your wounds treated—"

" Hikari...I've got to get to my sister..." Tears of desperation slid down her face." Distraction...the fight was...just a distraction..." Inside she knew the truth...she had felt something from the very beginning...they had taken Hikari. And if what Hono'o said was true...she was going to be some sort of sacrifice.

————

Da-da-da-dum! The major turning point for this story and I made a huge mistake...I forgot that (name excluded) wasn't in Fuyu Village...he's actually in the next village. Well...one thing's for certain the real plot will be unearthed...even if you have to wait a little while longer for the answers to many a question. If I had read through my plot line earlier I would have realized my mistake sooner. Eh...that's just how I am. Just don't get angry enough that you start throwing hard as rock cookies at me! (picks up a shield just in case)

Returning to the others the worst possible scenerio comes true...and Hikaru has a helpful talk with Nami. But is more revealed here then either of them realize? Next chapter—Chapter 14: Quiet Talk

————————————————————————————————————


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Quiet Talk

Having passed out not long after the fight, Zoro carried Hikaru the rest of the way back to fishmen's lodge. Opening the door the swordsman realized the gravity of what had happened. The villagers that were inside, even the crew, were all asleep on the floor. A quick scan of the room told him that the fight truly was nothing more than a distraction—Hikari was nowhere to be found.

With great care Zoro placed the red head on the floor and felt a rush of relief when Luffy sat up. Scratching his head the captain looked as confused as Zoro," What happened?"

Clutching her head Nami finally woke," Uhn..."

Seeing Zoro out of the corner of his eye Luffy was instantly distressed," You're bleeding!" Hikaru's still form also caught his eye." What happened Zoro?"

" I was gonna ask you the same question..."

" I'm pretty sure we didn't party that hard..." groaned the cook, getting to his feet, helping Nami up afterwords.

Hand over her mouth the navigator rushed to Hikaru's side," We have to stop her bleeding!"

" Where's Hikari?" Usopp questioned, startling everyone." She's not here! But she was sitting right there!"

Wanting to help as Nami stoppped the bleeding and bandaged Hikaru's wounds, Zoro turned to the others," While you guys were napping we took on another bunch bent on taking Hikaru and Hikari back to their village. It was a decoy and we fell for it—don't you guys remember anything?"

" There was this strange fog...that's when everyone started dropping like flies..." Sanji walked back in carrying a small dish of water." It was probably some kinda' sleeping gas."

" That explains that..."

" Hikari—ugh.." Cringing from the sudden movement and the pain it caused, Hikaru looked around the room. Her hopes were dashed after recieving a sorrowful look from the crew. As her hope died her determination grew stronger—there was no way that she'd lose her sister, Hikari was all she had left." Back...we're going to...get her back."

Nami urged her to remain still," You'll open your wounds again."

Knocking away her hand her hair covered her eyes, hiding them from everyone," Hikari is my sister...I won't lose her to whatever it is...they want with us. Even if that means I have to die...she's my treasure...without her there is no way my dream will come true."

Luffy grinned, inspite of the situation," They better watch out then! 'Cause we're gonna track them down until we get Hikari back."

Tears fresh in her eyes Hikaru nodded," Yes."

——

A fisherman outside the village had given them a general direction that a ship had sailed in. The only other caravel, one that had shown up not long after they had arrived.

_A sacrifice...must..be made..._

The words that Hono'o spoke were still coursing through her mind as she washed off. Hikaru gazed at her reflection in the mirror—not only had her sister been kidnapped but she killed for the first time. Yuki's clouded over eyes were still haunting, she knew that she would have to eventually. Splashing water over her face she headed up the stairs to the deck. Noticing Nami standing by the mast Hikaru took a seat next to her.

" Nami...?"

The carrot top glimpsed over her shoulder," Yeah?"

" I need advice..."

Flopping down she had a cobfused expression," About what?"

A little unsure of herself Hikaru fiddled with her hands," I really like someone—"

" Zoro?"

" How'd you know?"

Laughing the other girl waved her hand," It's obvious to everyone but Luffy and Zoro, himself. You're wanting advice on how to go about telling how you feel, right? Just tell him, the longer you wait the more obsticles get in your way. At least...that's how I see it."

" Oh..." shifting she couldn't help but smile." Is there someone you like, Nami?"

Hugging up to her knees Nami gave a pleasant smile," Yeah...but he's as blind as Zoro is. The idiot."

" You mean...Luffy?" Questioned Hikaru with a big grin." You do spend a lot of time with him...I'm surprised her hasn't noticed by now!"

" That's the problem with some men..." grumbled the carrot top before they both burst out laughing.

————

Yeah...made it obvious now! I really do think Nami and Luffy are cute together—not that I hold anything against Nami and Sanji. They're just as cute! Couldn't have her falling for him though...it would ruin my sequel story!

This chapter doesn't have much in it but...after writing that fight scene before my brain needed a rest. So I stuck mainly to dialogue for this one. Too much..._DETAIL_! (faints) The Fatal Frame 2 theme song is helpful though...for writing this story. Yay! Hey! If you guys know the names of any songs you think might help inspire me leave them in a review! I'd really appreciate it!

Chapter 15: Spring Souls! The caravel carrying Hikari is spotted porting at Haru Village! But a very dangerous man is already there awaiting the girls arrival! What's up with Hikari...she's like a completely different person...

————————————————————————————————————


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Spring Souls

_The ritual...must go on...we can't stop it. Hikaru...join me...and say goodbye...to a world that never meant to keep us...or will you forsaken the world..._

Screaming Hikaru wasfroze in fear, seeing the dead look in her sister's eyes was more than she could handle. Luckily Nami hadn't woken up, which was rather surprising. Hugging herself she couldn't stop a cry that worked its way up her throat. Inching her way off the bed she walked up the stairs, stopping evey once in a while to ease the discomfort it caused her, since her wounds weren't healed.

Face wet with tears Hikaru would have fallen to her knees if Zoro hadn't been there to catch her," I'm sorry...I didn't wake you, did I?"

He shook his head but didn't released his hold," Was it a nightmare?"

" Yes..." Fighting back the urge to cry she gave a sorrowful smile." I saw my sister...and she was asking me to join her in some sort of ritual...to die together. I don't know what to do...I've thought so much over this but I always come to one conclusion—Zoro if I lose her...I'll never be able to live with myself! She's my little sister...I can't...I just can't lose her..."

Taking care not to touch her wounds the swordsman held her a little tighter," We're going to get her back...I promise."

" Zoro..." New tears coursed down her cheeks as she tried to hide her face in her hands." I'm so sorry..."

Tenderly he wiped away her tears," No...I should be the one apologizing. If I hadn't stormed out we'd both have been there to stop it. Instead you were hurt and Hikari was kidnapped...I'm sorry."

Before she even had a chance to speak she was brought against his chest, in an embrace that she never expected to receive. Hands shaking Hikaru wrapped them around his waist and remained silent, no longer holding back her grief. To be held by the one man she cared for just as much as she did her sister...was a dream all its own.

_Perfect children should never be permitted to live! No one in time should ever be perfect! Perfection belongs only to time!_

Grabbing the material of his shirt Hikaru was overcome by a surging fear—all those dreams...what happened when they were little. The dream she had Hikari had mentioned something about forsaking the world...the man that came the night their mother left...had said something about that too.

——

Biting the hand of one of the men that forced her from the ship, Hikari glared in the direction of the man who was seemingly behind it all. He stood tall, hidden behind a black cloak, with some of his blonde hair visible—along with his exotic looking blue eyes.

As he moved forward the younger sibling lash out, scratching his hand," Next time I'll kick you where the sun don't shine!"

" Why must the younger of the two be so troublesome...?" ground the blonde, rubbing his face." You wouldn't get near enough to me to prove your point."

" Oh yeah?" mocked Hikari with a grin, turning innocently around before kicking the nearest guard just as she planned to do to her captor." **That** proves my point enough."

The other men started laughing at the young girls insult, mainly because their captain was speechless afterwards. Growling her grabbed her wrist and she slammed her fist into the side of his head, knocking the hood from his face. Surprising she expected someone butt ugly but...he looked like a forgiener!

Giving a pouty look she grumbled," This is boring...I expected some sort of fish man...but you're normal...exotic but normal."

" Well I wasn't meant to be a source of amusement for you!"

" Done a good job so far."

About to say something her shoved her to another of his men," You know where to take her...if need be shackle her feet and hands. We don't need sunshine where it isn't meant to be."

Snickering Hikari rolled her eyes," You got a sense of humor...odd for a villian."

——

" Ah, what a view—" Before Usopp could finish his sentence Nami covered his mouth.

" Don't wake them up..." Looking in the direction she indicated sat Hikaru and Zoro near the mast, fast asleep." Apparently they fell asleep while talking."

A low grumbled caught their attention," That's enough gawking, I just happen to be awake." As the two scampered off the swordsman sighed and combed through Hikaru's red hair with his fingers. They had talked until they ran out of things to talk about...that's when she fell asleep. A small whimper every now and then assured him her dreams weren't all pleasant.

" We'll get her back...I promise."

" There's the ship!" shouted Usopp, turning everyone's attention to the village that lay in wait.

————

Another chapter finished! Not many are left I'm afraid...most of my stories end at chapter 20 and I predict that for this one. Everything's coming to an end...sadly, all things must. But you guys have another story to look forward to! Yay!

I really suck at fight scenes...(sweatdrop) Hikaru was cut on her back...and other places as well. lol But I really do...I'm not on eto do them.

Chapter 16: Perfection! Many a secret is revealed but can the crew handle all of it?

————————————————————————————————————


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Perfection

Before anyone onboard knew what was happening they heard something splash into the water—and Zoro knew who it was just with one look around the ship." Hikaru!"

She didn't want to wait...nothing was going to stop her from saving her sister and getting back to the others. If the dreams she had were true then there might still be some hope left...no matter how dark they may have been.

" Perfection is something so...complex..." spoke a voice, almost child-like, which seemed to be echoing inside her head." Such complexity belongs only to time...never should such a pitiful creature hold it. You and your sister will ruin the world as long as you both live...but you would rather forsaken the world...like your mother did."

" My...my mother? What do you know about my mom?" demanded the red head, only to get no responce.

Clapping came over the silence," Welcome to Haru Village...my, my you have traveled faster than your crewmates to get here. Rushing head long into danger could cost you your life girl...but I assume you're a bit more mild mannered than the little one. You don't have the ferocity that she has in her eyes..."

" Ferocit—where's Hikari? I swear if you've hurt her I'll beat some brains into that thick head of yours!"

The man shrugged," I'm not sure...it's something of a secret you know." As she reached for the sword at her hip the man just glided over." Now, now...no need for violence. Wouldn't want someone to lose an eye...would we?"

Once his hand touched her should a sense of remembrance washed over her, something so familiar that it bothered her mind.

" Must be sad without having your mom and dad around...I heard it was all your fault." Hikaru stared the man straight in the eyes, the bully had said the exact same thing the last time. Just how it was possible for this man to know...she had no idea." How's your 'condition' treating you..?" It took no more than a moment for her to draw her weapon but before an attack was made the man just drifted off—laughing as he did so.

" You have to stop running off like that!" screeched Nami, with the others following behind." What's wrong...you look like you've seen a ghost..."

Hand to her head Hikaru stared into space, trying to figure out the truth behind it all. Zoro caught her eye and she tried to muster up a brave front, however, failing miserably. The sound of someone clapping bounced all around them," Good job, good job...you want your sister right...?"

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice but something more important sent Hikaru into a daze—the cold eyes from her dream...the look of being lost of her face. It was Hikari but definently not as herself...changed somehow.

" H-Hikari..." Running towards her little sister she flung her arms around her." Hikari...what have they done to yo—AHHH!"

The entire village seemed to be consumed by a dark light that eminated from the girls as they embraced...but as it faded all the was left behind was the red head unconscience, motionless on the ground. Zoro was the first to reach her side, only to realize the situation was far more grave than anyone could have imagined. Blood covered most of her clothing and didn't seem like it was going to be easy to stop—if she hadn't lost too much already. The one particular injury that worried him the most was the one closest to her lungs and heart.

Nami gasped as the buildings that surrounded them just a second ago began to crumble," It looks like someone stabbed through the walls...they were solid stone."

" Find bangages!" demanded the swordsman." Whatever that light was...was far more sinister then we thought.." Just looking at the gaping wounds...it resembled those that the buildings recieved. Taking her hand Zoro was completely lost to the situation." Hang on...hang on Hikaru...hurry up!"

" Should we try to move her?" questioned Sanji." Or at least try to stop the bleeding."

A strangled cry escaped Hikaru," One forsake...one will...die...p..perfect..."

——

" It is almost time..." spoke a child, sitting near the only window in the large, black room." Perfection belongs only to time...they will ruin it...they will kill everyone if it is not done. Nova...see to it...bring them here..."

Still hidden by the shadows a young woman bowwed with a devilish grin," Yes My Lord...as you wish."

Like that she vanished, leaving the child alone once again," I wish...it could have been different for us...brother..."

————

YEEESS! Chapter 16 is finally finished! Sorry it took so long everyone! My brain isn't wanting to work very well since I'm kinda' having writers block but I won't waste my time doing nothing while the story is almost finished! Forgive me for my spelling errors...I tend to type really fast so I miss a key every now and again.

The story is really winding down but another is in the midst—who is the child behind the dark glass? Was that really Hikari that attacked her sister...? There is much to be discovered and much to question when the mysterious man and Nova appear on the scene. Day and Night...the seasons, and the perfect order...what does it all have in coomon? Chapter 17: To Me You Are—

————————————————————————————————————


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: To Me You Are—

_Don't you dare die...I can't lose you too...Hikaru..._

The crew sat inside the only house that wasn't destroyed—luckily enough, no one seemed to have lived there for at least a few months. They had taken turns watching over Hikaru but she hadn't moved since the attack. Not a whimper...the only thing that let them know that she was even living was her breathing, however unsteady it was.

Hopelessly, Zoro sat near the bed, afraid to guess the outcome of the situation. Even if she did wake up that didn't mean she'd be okay...or that she'd even make it. And if she did...what could they do about Hikari? No telling where they had taken her...or that she was even still alive.

Ever since they'd taken them onboard they were constantly a target for whatever it was these people wanted them for. It hadn't helped that he'd probably played right into their hands, which only earned them more pain.

Taking Hikaru's hand the swordsman wasn't sure that he'd be able to handle losing someone else dear to him.

_Actually...you wouldn't mind if I stayed and watched...would you? I won't talk unless spoken to! I'll just...keep you company._

"Un...hurts..." It wasn't the most pleasant feeling Hikaru recieved once the numbness left and her eyes opened. Her entire body seemed to be throbbing with the most unbearable pain. If it weren't for a strong hand on her shoulder, she would have bolted straight up when all her senses returned." Hikari! Let me go—I have to save my sister! Let me go! Let me go..."

"Calm down Hikaru...calm down!" Holding her down gently, Zoro was relieved when Sanji came in." If you keep moving you'll reopen your wounds!"

A strangled cry was followed by another, until it was all he could do not to hold and comfort her. Zoro combed back her bangs then looked up at Sanji," Is there anything left of the food?"

"Yeah...I saved enough for her, I'll warm it up a bit and be back..."

Listening as the cheif's footsteps turned to silence, Zoro felt powerless when Hikaru tried to raise up," Zoro...my sister...is...is she okay..? I imagined it...didn't I? She didn't do this to me...right? Please tell me I'm right..."

"I...I don't know...I just don't know..." As more tears came to her eyes, the green haired pirate wrapped his arms around her shoulders." I promised you that we'd get her back...and we will, you can trust me."

Hiding her face in his chest, Hikaru shook her head," She was right...the fortune-teller was right...she said that death waited at my door...great dangers. If it's too late...I'll do anything to keep Hikari alive."

"But—"

"You'd die for your dream...and I'd die for my treasure..."

For a moment both were silent, wondering what the future had planned for them once they dared to moved forward.

———

That dark room was a prison, but his safe haven from the outside world, from the memories that it created. He knew one thing though, if those girls were permitted to live the balance of time would be thrown off and everything would know perfection—something that isn't ever to be. If the ritual came to failure then only he would be to blame.

"Lord!" addressed a man of tall stature and exotic eyes, as he kneeled before the child." One sister is with my men, the youngest of them Lord, the other...is injured beyond our liking."

Another man, fairly smaller but more mysterious appeared beside his Lord." Calm down." Like he had appeared, the man slowly transformed in a woman." I did go a little too far but...now the prize will be easier to grasp."

"You should have warned us of your plan, Nova!" ground out the other man." What if you'd have killed her? The ritual would have been a failure and the backlash would have been horrific!"

"Silence..." spoke the child." Nova, retrieve the other sister while she is weakened." They foreigner and the small boy watched as the most sinister of their group departed." Dosier...follow her, make sure that nothing comes to the worst. If an opening appears, grab the sister and retreat, Nova will take care of the rest."

Dosier stood a moment longer before kneeling," Yes Lord...but what if Nova's intent is to kill the elder sister?"

"Stop her...by any means."

————

Please don't do me bodily harm for not updating!dodges things that are being thrown Forgive! Life got hecktic for a while and I've been low on inspiration, but I'm picking up the pace as of now!

I plan...pace To draw a cover for this story, that has the main characters(or the ones that my story actually revolves around), with the child-like villan in the background. It'll be fun and I'll give the link whenever I get it done!

Next chapter, Hikaru starts to gather the courage she needs to confess to Zoro. Meanwhile, Nova is sent to get Hikaru but does she have a secret agenda up her sleeve? Chapter 18: My Bleeding Heart. ————————————————————————————————————


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: My Bleeding Heart

Everyone had been in and out of her room all day, Nami had even said that her wounds weren't as bad as they'd first thought. Which relieved everyone, especially Zoro. Hikaru never felt so strongly towards anyone, except her sister, but something about the green haired pirate...

"How are you feeling?" questioned the crew's cook, as he made his way inside, carrying a small bowl of soup." Glad to hear the news about your wounds."

Smiling, however small it was, Hikaru took the bowl he offered," I have to admit...it surprised me a little."

"Do you...?" Sanji stopped, as if to think over the right choice of words." Do you think that was your sister?"

The red head, who had been about to dip her spoon in the soup, froze. A sadness overcame her as she set the soup aside." To be honest, I don't think it was. I can't quite be sure though, for all I know it was the real Hikari. If it was, then what she did was against her will."

The blonde took a long puff of his cigarette," You know, Hikaru, life can be unexpected...you shouldn't wait so long to talk to Zoro about 'you know what'."

She blinked for a second then turned bright pink," H-How did—you too? I really am an open book..."

Shaking his head, Sanji took her hand," I mean it though...you never know what could happen. But for now..." Getting to his feet, the cook grabbed the bowl and put it in her hands." You need to eat to gather your strength."

Staring into the bowl, she tried to make sense of what all he'd said. Before he vanished out the door, Hikaru called after him," Sanji, thank you...and I'm sorry."

A sadden smile touched his lips," I understand, you're in love with Zoro...you have no reason to be sorry. Just get better for me."

Hikaru took a bite of the bread, which she dipped in the soup, and though over everything. Sanji had said life could be unexpected, what did he mean? Then it dawned on her, anything could happen! Good or bad. If in the upcoming fight, she should die...Zoro wouldn't ever know just how much she loved him. It was the same if he died...he wouldn't know and her questions would be unanswered.

"Does he love me too?" she thought, taking another bite of the soup smothered bread.

———

Spending her days in a cell under who knows what place, in a deserted village called Haru. Bah! Once on her feet, Hikari knocked over something, but since it was dark she wasn't sure what.

Who did these people think they were? Kidnapping sisters like this! What was their purpose in the first place?

The more she thought about it, the more obvious it became that whatever it was...they weren't meant to live through it.

"OH GOS—" Her foot hung on something and she wound up meeting the floor with her face. " I swear! This place has it out for me—what the?" Feeling around for what it was she had tripped over, her eyes widened to find out it was a small shovel(or something of the likes). Sweeping her hand over to where she'd kicked who-knows-what, she found small, but sharp objects." I bet, I could pick my way out of this place."

Grabbing the shovel, she put a few of the picks in her pocket, never knew when you'd need them. Afterwards Hikari followed the light that came from under the door, and taking a pick she somehow undid the lock. with a successful "clicking" sound, she inched the door open a tiny bit. There was one guard, one of the men that had tried to take her from the ship. A growing disgust came up her throat. Tightening her grip on the shovel, she 'knocked some sense' into the man.

A giddy grin spread across her lips," That's what you get for being rude to a lady who could be armed in the future. Now...which way?" Scratching her chin, Hikari shrugged and went in a random direction, which led to an empty hallway." That's strange."

On the walls were portraits of, obvious, important people. But what was so strange was the fact...they were all children with lost looks in their eyes. The last painting, the child was a young boy with raven hair and lifeless green eyes. Taking a closer look, she saw the marking of a timepiece on his hand. Now that she realized it, each child had the same marking.

"What in the world?"

"Each child...was part of the ritual," spoke a subtle, but unsympathetic voice—a child's voice.

———

Struggling down the stairs, the red haired sister caught sight of Zoro and limped her way towards him." Zoro..."

Whatever he was drinking, was all over the wall in a split second. Rubbing the liquid from his mouth, the green haired pirate set aside his drink and grabbed her shoulders," What are you doing out of bed? Your wounds—"

"I need to talk to you...please?" She took pleasure from the merest touch, and she smiled as bravely as she could." It's important."

Nodding, he helped her to a chair, then took one beside her," What's so important that you would take the chance of opening your wounds again?"

Twiddling her thumbs she pondered over the right words, or better yet...how to speak now that she had his attention. She'd been practicing the words in her mind over and over, so why was it so hard to just come out and say it?

"Hikaru...?" He barely touched her shoulder and everything she'd been wanting to say just came out of nowhere.

"I love you!" Breathing heavily, Hikaru turned red from embarrassment. What a way to admit you love him, idiot!" I-I do...I've loved you ever since that night on the ship...when I sung my lullaby. I've wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't have the courage to just come out and say it. I was afraid...that you wouldn't feel the same as me, I'm scared of that even now..."

Zoro stared at the red head, then softly ran his hand ove her cheek," Hikaru, I have a confession of my own to make. I do...well...I..."

As he struggled with his own emotions, a small drop of water landed in the table, followed by another. Why now, he thought, looking up at the ceiling. As the drops continued to come down, Hikaru looked out the window, only to realize it wasn't raining." Zoro!" One landed on her hand and instantly turned into blood, without much thought the swordsman grabbed Hikaru and bolted for the stairs. Was this another attack? They couldn't afford another attack so soon, not with the condition Hikaru was in.

Once inside her room, the singer quietly looked at her hand. Why had it turned to blood? A rush of dizziness overcame her as she stumbled to the ground," What...what's happening...?"

Zoro was instantly by her side," We have to get you out of here..." Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he thought of a possible escape. The others were scouting out the village, looking for signs of life and possibly even a clue as to who was behind all of this. Getting to his feet, he brought Hikaru up with him when something slammed into his side, knocking him to the ground.

"If you'd have just stayed where you were downstairs...I wouldn't have been this rough." Commented a slender built woman, with blue hair. As she kneeled beside Hikaru, she gave a smile." To bad she's the oldest of the sisters...luck was against her."

"Get away from her!" demanded Zoro, reaching for his swords.

"Nova, my name is Nova," spoke the woman, taking Hikaru from the ground and walking towards the window." Your love was doomed from the beginning, you know. The eldest siblings born into perfection, are always the ones who are born to die in the ritual. While the younger go on as the next Master of Time...living with the guilt and seeing to it that the ritual is continued."

A despair that he'd only known once in his life, made his determination to never relive it again stronger." Hikaru would never be so weak as to let herself die...and her sister to live with that kind of grief, she just wouldn't let it happen."

"I guess we'll see, now won't we?" As mysterious as she'd appeared, Nova, along with Hikaru, vanished.

" HIKARU!"

————

Uh...this is definently one of my longest chapters in this story! Haha! But I'm officially going to finish this story, but I'm thinking it may take my than twenty chapters to do so. Which may be a good thing...may be a bad thing. ;

The story is winding down though, coming into the final chapters is always the hardest thing for me to do. There has to be a lot of drama and suspence...yeah, personally the ending is always the hardest part for me to write. You gotta worry if it's gonna be corny to the reader or not. Just thinking about HOW to end it is a task all its own, ja know?

Next time on One Piece! Hikari has encountered a mysterious boy, the one from the last portait, but what's his story? In the mean time, Zoro has hunted down everyone and explained everything. And Hikaru has to struggle alone against Nova, as the sinister woman reveals her true intent. Chapter 19: Silent Screams.


End file.
